


Transparent

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Coming out is a lot easier when everyone already knows.[Prompt 5 – Transparent]





	

“Ah, here you are, Ted. I... I have something to tell you. It may come as a shock, but... but I really need to tell you this.”

“What’s wrong, sir?”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong, as such, Ted, I just need to tell you something... something important. You see... the thing is... I... I love you, Ted.”

 

* * *

 

_“Does that Lord Mayhew have a crush on you?”_

_“How the hell should I know?”_

_“Look, he’s gone red! Why’re you blushing, Teddy?”_

_“Don’t call me Teddy. And I’m not blushing.”_

_“If you say so.”_

_“I do say so.”_

 

* * *

 

_“When’s the wedding planned, Ted? Cos I’d quite fancy being the best man.”_

_“Shut your face.”_

_“I’m being serious.”_

_“No you’re not. So just shut up and drink your fecking lager.”_

* * *

 

_“Mr Mayhew and Ted, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage—”_

_“Shut the feck up.”_

_“Don’t be a spoilsport, Ted.”_

_“I’m not. You’re just not that fecking funny. And you can’t sing.”_

* * *

 

“So... so what do you think, Ted? You’re not angry, are you?”

“No, I’m not angry, sir.”

“That’s a relief. This must be really weird for you to hear. Are you shocked?”

“No... I’m definitely not shocked, sir.”


End file.
